Tension, Réconfort et Sentiments
by Totorsg
Summary: Post 4x01&02 Voyant que Lisbon semble finalement lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Jane décide de lui faire plaisir et de lui montrer pour une fois un peu de gratitude.  OS Jisbon


**Tension, Réconfort et Sentiments**

**Genre:** OS Friendship/Romance Jisbon

**Résumé : **Post 4x01&02 Voyant que Lisbon semble finalement lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Jane décide de lui faire plaisir et de lui montrer pour une fois un peu de gratitude.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note:** Alors voilà enfin ma toute première fanfiction The Mentalist/Jisbon. j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop écrit n'importe quoi, parce j'avoue avoir un peu bataillé pour l'écrire, surtout que j'ai un peu changer ma façon d'écrire (ceux qui connaissent mes autres fic le remarquerons peut être) donc j'espère que le résultat vous conviendra tout de même.

Merci à ma correctrice adorée qui est resté fidèle au poste :)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Aimer, c'est être embêtant, tatillon, exigeant, c'est vouloir qu'on soit mieux qu'on est, c'est empoisonner l'existence de l'être qu'on aime. »<em> **Jean Dutourd**

* * *

><p>Dans les bureaux du CBI, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. La journée était plutôt calme, aucune nouvelle enquête était arrivée, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour l'équipe de l'agent Lisbon. Avec l'histoire de Jane, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvante, la tension avait été palpable et tout le monde était à cran. Alors cette journée tranquille était la bienvenue. Cela permettait de faire une pause, de souffler un peu après tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais surtout c'était l'occasion de rattraper le retard accumulé dans les rapports d'enquêtes.<p>

C'était donc une journée paisible, pourtant malgré l'ambiance plutôt sereine, une légère tension semblait subsister dans l'air, et celle-ci était surtout palpable lorsque Jane et Lisbon se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

VanPelt, Rigsby et Cho s'en étaient bien évidemment rendus compte et ils se doutaient bien de la nature de cette tension, qui ne s'était jusqu'à maintenant pas vraiment manifestée. Il fallait dire que tout ce qu'avait pu dire Lisbon sur ce qu'il se passerait le jour où Jane trouverait et se vengerait de John LeRouge, s'était envolé comme par magie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant la situation et elle avait été en fin de compte un soutien inébranlable pour le consultant. A aucun moment elle ne l'avait laissé tomber alors même que l'équipe avait été suspendue, Lisbon avait tenu à prendre l'enquête en main pour sortir Jane de ce mauvais pas. Elle avait cru en lui et ne l'avait pas lâché tout au long de l'enquête, qui avait été une véritable réussite, il fallait le dire, vu que Jane avait été lavé de toutes les accusations portées contre lui. Lisbon avait cru que pour une fois, elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à Jane.

C'était peut être ça le problème justement elle avait voulu croire en Jane, qui l'avait une nouvelle fois bernée, même si celui-ci avait été plus sincère que jamais en avouant à Lisbon dès son acquittement, que Timothy Carter n'était qu'un pion et non John LeRouge et qu'en fin de compte rien n'était terminé. Cependant, le mal était déjà fait, Lisbon avait déjà bafoué ce en quoi elle croyait et risqué beaucoup par amitié pour lui une confiance qui avait été bien aveugle. C'était sûrement ça qui la dérangeait le plus, sans parler que les conséquences et le fait de devoir à nouveau traverser tout ça devait sans doute la rendre nerveuse. Une accumulation dangereuse qui mettait Teresa Lisbon en conflit avec elle-même, essayant dans le même temps de comprendre certains sentiments qui avaient étrangement fait surface ces deux dernières semaines…

Patrick Jane s'était bien évidemment rendu compte du malaise qui s'était soudain installé entre Lisbon et lui. Il avait remarqué comment l'agent évitait avec soin de regarder dans sa direction le peu de fois où elle avait daigné quitter son bureau pour demander un renseignement à Van Pelt, et à chaque fois la rouquine lui avait lancé un regard navré alors que Lisbon retournait dans son bureau sous le regard déçu de Jane.

Ces dernières semaines, Patrick avait été particulièrement surpris par Lisbon, elle s'était montrée déterminée, douce et compréhensive avec lui. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi il s'attendait de sa part, surtout après les nombreuses conversations qu'ils avaient eu sur son désir de vengeance et sur le jour où la confrontation avec le tueur viendrait. De nombreuse fois durant l'enquête, Jane s'était attendu à ce que Lisbon lui hurle dessus ou qu'elle lui mette son poing dans la figure mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, c'était une Teresa douce, protectrice et patiente qu'il voyait. Elle avait était son amie, elle _était_ sa seule vraie amie proche. Elle lui avait donné la preuve de son amitié ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il comptait autant pour elle. Patrick Jane se mettait même à penser qu'il ne méritait pas son soutien et c'était sûrement vrai, mais pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait sortir de sa vie. Il savait pertinemment que même s'il ne se l'avouait pas ou ne le montrait pas vraiment, Jane avait besoin de Lisbon pour le garder sur le droit chemin.

Il était donc normal qu'il soit affecté qu'elle se montre tout d'un coup plus froide envers lui, en fin de compte elle aurait peut être mieux fait de lui crier dessus une bonne fois pour toute, au moins cela lui aurait fait du bien et ce soudain malaise n'aurait peut être pas vu le jour…

En même temps, Patrick savait aussi que sa révélation, sur le fait que John LeRouge soit toujours en vie, ne lui avait pas fait plaisir et qu'elle s'était en quelque sorte une nouvelle fois sentit trahie par lui. La tristesse avait été lisible dans son regard, la déception et l'incompréhension qu'il ne lui ait pas fait part de cet état de fait plus tôt, mais il semblait aussi y avoir quelque chose d'autre…

Patrick se doutait bien que sa révélation n'était pas entièrement la cause de cette contrariété et de ce soudain malaise, quelque chose d'autre semblait la tracasser mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement… Décidément, malgré son don pour lire les gens, Teresa Lisbon s'avérait être la plupart du temps un vrai mystère pour lui.

Jane était allongé sur son canapé, concentré sur la situation et fut tout d'un coup déterminé à changer les choses. Lisbon et lui avaient besoin de parler, de se retrouver et il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait grandement apprécié tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ces derniers temps. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir, pas vrai ? Et puis avec un peu de chance cela arrangerait tout et apaiserait cette tension subsistante entre eux.

C'est donc avec détermination que Jane se leva de son canapé afin de préparer le plan qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Teresa Lisbon était dans son bureau en train de rédiger des rapports, mais elle devait bien avouer que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle avait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Cette soudaine accalmie, après deux semaines de grande intensité, l'avait mise à plat. La tension se relâchait pour laisser place à la fatigue et Lisbon ne pouvait nier que les derniers évènements l'avait exténuée aussi bien physiquement, son épaule la faisant d'ailleurs encore souffrir, qu'émotionnellement. Elle avait été surtout inquiète pour Jane, inquiète qu'il passe des années en prison, inquiète pour le verdict, il risquait la peine de mort mais surtout effrayée de le perdre. Malgré les ennuis provoqués par Jane et leurs chamailleries incessantes, qu'en réalité elle appréciait énormément, mais ça Jane ne devait jamais le savoir sinon il ne cesserait de l'embêter avec ça. Jane était son ami et il était devenu, sans que Lisbon ne s'en rende vraiment compte, une part importante de sa vie.

Alors oui, les choses avaient été émotionnellement épuisantes, surtout que certain sentiments avaient fait surface et étaient entrés en conflit avec sa raison. Une part d'elle s'était mis à lui souffler que peut-être Jane était plus qu'un simple ami, Lisbon avait tout naturellement très vite balayé cette idée de son esprit, tout ça était tellement ridicule. Pourtant en cet instant, elle se surprenait à penser que ce n'était peut être pas si idiot que ça. Il se pouvait bien que ses sentiments envers Jane aient évolué et aient dépassé la simple amitié mais de là à dire qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, non certainement pas ! Après tout elle était une femme forte et indépendante, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie et certainement pas de Patrick Jane.

De toute façon il était insupportable et elle ne pouvait même pas lui faire entièrement confiance, les derniers événements le lui avaient confirmé, il avait encore bluffé et il l'avait fait se sentir idiote. Ce n'était certes peut être pas intentionnel mais c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et lui lâchait une bombe comme celle d'il y a quelque jours disant que l'homme qu'il avait tué n'était pas John LeRouge.

Lisbon soupira, rien n'était terminé, alors penser à avoir une relation avec Patrick Jane était totalement absurde et ne mènerait nulle part. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser à ça, et être en colère contre lui était un bon moyen de mettre de la distance entre elle et le consultant.

Décidément avoir un Patrick Jane dans sa vie n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand des sentiments ambigus venaient s'immiscer dans l'équation…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, secouant légèrement la tête à fin de chasser toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit avant de finalement se replonger dans ses rapports, espérant parvenir à se concentrer cette fois.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans ce même calme inhabituel et la seule chose qui était venu perturber l'équipe avait été Jane faisant des allers-retours entre le grenier et l'ascenseur, portant presqu'à chaque fois un carton rempli d'affaires diverses. L'équipe l'avait regardé de temps en temps l'air suspicieux, avant de s'interroger mutuellement du regard, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être en train de trafiquer leur consultant, mais sachant qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas de réponse concrète, même s'ils le lui demandaient, l'équipe s'était très vite remise au travail.<p>

Le début de soirée était arrivé Jane était dans le grenier balayant la pièce du regard tout en admirant son œuvre, plutôt satisfait. Maintenant il espérait juste que cela plaise à Lisbon et que celle-ci lui laisse l'opportunité de se faire pardonner.

Jane descendit pour trouver l'open-space complètement vide, tout le monde avait saisi l'opportunité de s'en aller plus tôt pour profiter de leurs soirées. Un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Lisbon lui confirma que celle-ci était toujours là, la tête plongée dans ses dossiers. Jane sourit, quoiqu'il puisse arriver elle était toujours la dernière à partir. Il le savait pertinemment et il aimait de temps en temps descendre de son grenier pour l'observer discrètement, il aimait la voir si concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ce petit pli au milieu de son front, signe de sa concentration, la rendait adorable, de plus la lumière qui régnait dans ces moments là, donnait à chaque fois un éclat particulier à son visage et Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle.

Cette constatation n'avait jamais été, jusqu'à présent, plus que cela ne l'était en réalité. Un homme appréciant tout simplement la beauté d'une femme, d'une amie, mais au plus le temps passait et au plus ce constat prenait une tout autre signification. Une signification qu'il n'était pas encore totalement près à s'avouer.

Jane soupira tout en faisant tourner son alliance à son doigt il avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à régler avant. Il secoua la tête voulant arrêter de penser à tout ça et rassembla son courage avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa patronne et amie.

Patrick entra discrètement dans le bureau de Lisbon, sans frapper, comme à son habitude et se planta au milieu de la pièce fixant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore levé la tête de son dossier. Il patienta pendant quelque secondes mais voyant que son amie n'était clairement pas enclin à lui donner son attention, Jane finit par se racler la gorge, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il attendait un peu d'attention de sa part.

Lisbon leva enfin la tête vers Jane, l'air un peu exaspéré.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Jane ? demanda Lisbon froidement._

_-J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, Lisbon. Répondit Jane._

_-Où ça? _

_-Dans le grenier. _

_-Pour quoi faire ? Questionna la jeune femme._

_- C'est une surprise. Souri le consultant._

Lisbon le fixa quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre.

_-J'ai du travail Jane._

Jane soupira.

_-Lisbon, je sais que vous m'en voulez pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps mais si vous ne me laissez même pas l'occasion d'arranger les choses, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ?_

_-Je ne vous en veux pas, Jane._

_-Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez évité toute la journée. Ironisa t-il. _

_-J'avais du travail à faire et n'avais juste pas le temps pour vos enfantillages. S'énerva Lisbon. _

_- Ben voyons ! _

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir.

_- J'aimerais que vous me laissiez finir ce dossier. Maintenant ! _

_-Non ! Il est grand temps que vous arrêtiez pour aujourd'hui et que vous me suiviez. Répondit Jane fermement._

En disant sa dernière phrase Patrick s'était rapproché de Lisbon en faisant le tour du bureau, celle-ci le regardait surprise, alors que Jane lui prenait les mains pour la faire lever de son siège. Elle se leva mais ne se laissa pas faire quand Jane voulut l'entrainer hors de son bureau.

_- Jane laissez-moi tranquille! S'énerva Lisbon_

_- Lisbon s'il vous plaît, supplia le consultant. Vous allez adorer, faites-moi confiance. Ajouta-t-il._

Un petit rire nerveux échappa des lèvres de Teresa.

_-Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait réussi jusqu'à présent._

Jane fut légèrement blessé par cette remarque, en même temps elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais s'il voulait se faire pardonner, il fallait qu'elle le laisse faire et qu'elle lui fasse confiance une nouvelle fois.

Il planta son regarda dans le sien.

_-Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas cette fois-ci…. S'il vous plaît Lisbon, la supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Lisbon le fixa un instant, il semblait vraiment sincère mais en même elle savait très bien que Jane pouvait être un excellent acteur quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Elle s'était déjà tant de fois fait avoir alors une fois de plus ou de moins ne devrait pas changer grand-chose et elle était lasse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se chamailler avec lui, elle accepta non sans réticence.

_- D'accord, mais pas d'entourloupe ! prévint-elle._

_-Voyons, vous me connaissez Lisbon. Dit l'intéressé en souriant._

_- Justement ! Grimaça l'agent._

Jane lui sourit de plus belle avant de lui attraper la main pour la tirer hors de son bureau et l'emmener dans le grenier. Une fois arrivés devant la grande porte en fer, Jane demanda à Lisbon de fermer les yeux et contre toute attente celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, de toute façon au point où elle en était…

Patrick s'assura que Teresa avait bien fermé les yeux avant de faire coulisser la porte puis il fit doucement avancer la jeune femme dans la pièce, en faisant attention qu'elle ne trébuche pas, s'écarta légèrement d'elle et l'autorisa finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Quand Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, elle fut agréablement surprise par ce qui se présentait devant elle. Une petite table basse, sûrement formée à l'aide de carton, dressée pour deux, trônait au milieu de la pièce recouverte d'une nappe bordeaux, avec en son centre un chandelier et un vase comportant une rose rouge. En face de la table une sorte de banquette avait était aménagée, formée d'un matelas positionné au sol, un drap recouvrait aussi des cartons qui constituaient le dossier, Jane avait aussi rajouté plusieurs coussins pour rendre ce canapé improvisé un peu plus confortable. Les bougies qui trônaient un peu partout dans la pièce la rendaient beaucoup plus chaleureuse, ajouté à ça, le coucher de soleil qui se fondait au décor par la grande fenêtre et le tout donnait, il fallait l'avouer, une ambiance plutôt romantique.

Lisbon était impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait et ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

Jane le remarqua très vite et fut soulagé de voir que sa petite surprise faisait son petit effet.

_- __Ç__a vous plaît ? Questionna Jane un peu incertain. _

_- Beaucoup ! Acquiesça Lisbon les yeux brillants. C'est … c'est magnifique Jane. _

Jane sourit.

- _Je vous avez dit que ça en valait la peine._

_-Vous aviez raison. Souffla-t-elle_

_-Allez, venez vous installer. _

Lisbon suivit Jane et tous les deux s'assirent sur la banquette improvisée.

-_Hum… c'est plutôt confortable, remarqua la jeune femme._

_-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous disiez encore ça dans une heure ou deux, plaisanta Jane. _

Lisbon regarda Jane ouvrir la bouteille de vin avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- _Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné autant de mal Jane ? _

_- Parce que je vous devais bien ça après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Surtout ces dernières semaines… dit-il tout en versant le vin dans les verres. Je ne le montre peut-être pas souvent mais j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites pour moi Lisbon et vu le malaise d'aujourd'hui, il était plus que nécessaire que je vous montre concrètement ma gratitude._

Jane voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il hésita un instant. Il regarda Lisbon et se lança, après tout s'était le moment ou jamais de s'ouvrir un peu. Lisbon, elle ne disait rien et se contentait de l'observer, se rendant compte à quel point Jane, en cet instant, était sincère avec elle et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. La décision d'être en colère contre lui avait disparu d'un seul coup.

_- Vous êtes ma plus proche amie et certainement la seule que j'ai en y pensant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous maintenant. Avoua Jane le plus sincèrement du monde. _

_-Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortiriez parfaitement. Dit Lisbon rougissante._

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit-il tout en relevant les yeux vers elle._

Les regards de Jane et Lisbon s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent pendant un moment ainsi, à se regarder, chacun sondant le regard de l'autre pour essayer de comprendre ce que ces révélations pouvaient bien signifier. Finalement Lisbon, gênée, brisa le contact tout en attrapant son verre de vin.

-_Dans ce cas, à nous ? Trinqua la jeune femme. _

_-A nous ! confirma Jane tout en souriant. _

Tout deux burent une gorgée puis Lisbon reposa son verre sur la table, sentant son estomac crier famine.

_- Alors qu'est ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ? demanda une Teresa curieuse._

_- Ah ! s'exclama le consultant en sortant quelques affaires d'un panier. Je suis sûr que vous aller adorer ! _

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée avait commencé. Le repas s'était très bien passé. Jane et Lisbon avaient mangé tout en discutant, riant à certaines pitreries de Jane. La nourriture n'était peut-être pas très élaborée mais après tout c'était un pique-nique improvisé. Des sandwiches, préparés avec amour par Jane, comme celui-ci l'avait fait si bien remarquer à Lisbon, et quelques muffins aux myrtilles, donnant d'ailleurs à Jane l'occasion de la taquiner en lui rappelant qu'elle avait encore une fois failli à lui en ramener quand il était en prison, suffisaient largement. Patrick avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts avec la décoration. Lisbon était d'ailleurs vraiment ravie et touchée par le geste de son consultant. La tension qui s'était manifestée dans la journée était presque devenue un lointain souvenir, mais Jane avait aussi organisé cette petite soirée pour que Lisbon et lui puissent parler un peu et surtout pour que la jeune femme lui dise enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, alors la tension risquait de remonter d'un cran, mais s'il voulait que ce malaise ne soit plus un problème par la suite, il fallait en passer par là.

Teresa était entrain de finir son muffin sous le regard assez amusé de Jane, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire quand celle-ci lâcha un soupir de contentement après avoir fini le dernier morceau.

_- Hmm, c'était très bon. _

_-Ravi que cela vous ai plu, dit-il toujours en fixant Lisbon. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle voyant que Jane l'observait depuis un moment. _

_- Vous pouvez me hurlez dessus si vous voulez, répondit-il tout simplement. _

Lisbon le regarda un moment, surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_- Pourquoi voudrais-je vous hurler dessus ?_

_- Vous savez avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… je comprendrais que vous le fassiez._

_- Je ne veux pas vous crier dessus Jane, le rassura-t-elle._

_- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez évité aujourd'hui si ce n'est pas parce que vous vouliez me crier dessus ?_

_- Ecoutez Jane, aujourd'hui, ce n'était rien. Vraiment. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée et j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, se justifia la jeune femme. _

_- Ce n'est pas très convaincant, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux, la provoqua le consultant._

Lisbon soupira tout en se massant les tempes, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimé la conversation qui suivrait. La soirée avait si bien commencé…

_- C'est ça que vous voulez, Jane ? Après ce début de soirée plutôt agréable, vous voulez vraiment qu'on se dispute ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_- Je crois que ça vous ferez du bien, fit simplement Jane en haussant les épaules. _

_- Ne soyez pas si condescendant avec moi et ne faites surtout pas comme si vous saviez ce qui est bon pour moi, s'irrita Lisbon. _

_- Je ne fais pas que prétendre, je sais exactement ce qui est bon pour vous, précisa-t-il._

_- Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que vous avez tiré sur un homme alors ?_

_- __Ç__a n'a rien à voir et vous le savez… _

_- Ben voyons ! Mais c'est vrai que de toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de votre satanée vengeance, il n'y a plus rien qui compte. Vous n'êtes même plus capable de réfléchir correctement, on aurait pu tous se faire tuer et ça vous aurait été égal, s'énerva Lisbon._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est ridicule vous savez bien q….!_

_-Ridicule ? C'est vous qui vous êtes accroché à vouloir faire justice vous-même en tuant John Le Rouge ! C'est vous qui avez décidé de ne prévenir personne et de tirer ! Parce que si vous aviez fait les choses comme je vous l'ai toujours demandé vous n'auriez pas tué un homme pour rien ! Finit-elle par crier._

_-Peut être, mais si ça avait été John Le Rouge, il aurait pu s'enfuir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, contra Jane. _

Lisbon le regarda légèrement de travers, le voir répondre si simplement et sans la moindre émotion, ni le moindre regret sur ce qu'il avait fait la rendait dingue.

_- Oui, ben justement tout est dans le « si », les renforts auraient très bien pu arriver à temps et en fin de compte ce Timothy Carter n'était pas votre homme. Vous croyiez qu'il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Quand John Le Rouge va une nouvelle fois frapper, qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il va se passer ? Comment croyez-vous que les gens vont réagir ? Et bien évidemment dans tout ça c'est moi qui serais en première ligne, pas vous ! Vous m'avez fait me battre pour une cause perdue et dans cette histoire je serais encore l'idiote qui à oser vous faire confiance, lâcha-t-elle pleine d'amertume. _

_- Lisbon, ce n'est pas vrai et au début je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas John Le Rouge. _

_- Mais vous avez choisi de ne pas m'en informer quand vous vous en êtes rendu compte, lui précisa-t-elle._

_- Mais je vous l'ai dit… à la fin._

_- Oui mais vous m'avez fait passer pour une idiote Jane, si j'étais vraiment votre amie comme vous le dites, vous ne m'auriez pas fait ça, l'accusa-t-elle. _

Jane grimaça, elle marquait un point mais comme à chaque fois quand il s'agissait de John Le Rouge, il avait était égoïste et aveugle, rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance à ce moment là.

- _Je suis désolé Lisbon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais mais vous savez comment je suis quand il s'agit de ce monstre…._

_- C'est bien ça le problème, soupira Lisbon, se calmant un peu._

_- Mais au moins je vous ai dit la vérité, j'aurais très bien pu tout garder pour moi. _

_- Quelle faveur ! De toute façon vous savez quoi Jane, vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste ! S'énerva de nouveau l'agent. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et vous vous moquez de ce que peuvent ressentir les gens autour de vous. Ce qui s'est passé dernièrement en est le grand exemple. Vous jouez avec votre vie et vous ne pensez même pas aux personnes qui tiennent à vous. _

_-Lisbon, je…_

_-Taisez-vous Jane ! Le coupa-t-elle. Qu'est ce que vous croyez que j'ai pu ressentir à l'idée que vous pourriez passer des années en prison ou même marcher dans le couloir de la mort, parce que vous voyez contrairement à vous je ne suis pas de glace. Alors vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi ? Vous … _

Lisbon ne put finir sa phrase, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration, à chaque mot de plus qu'elle prononçait sa gorge se nouait un peu plus. Le souvenir et la tension de ses derniers jours refaisaient surface et aujourd'hui avec la fatigue accumulée Lisbon ne pouvait plus se retenir. Jane avait alors pus constater que les yeux de la jeune femme s'était progressivement embués de larme. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une qui avait réussi à s'échapper sur sa joue mais Teresa l'avait très vite essuyé d'une main rageuse. En cet instant Lisbon semblait plus fragile que jamais et de la voir comme ça brisa le cœur du consultant. Il savait que Lisbon avait dû lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à qu'elle point tout ça avait pu la blesser et à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui, peur de le perdre.

Il comprenait alors que ce n'était pas seulement la patronne et l'agent qui lui en voulait et était en colère mais surtout l'amie qui lui en voulait vraiment.

Jane tendit sa main vers le bras de Lisbon avant de doucement l'agripper pour l'attirer dans une légère étreinte, passant un bras autour d'elle.

_- Je suis tellement navrée Lisbon, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela vous avez autant affecté, dit Jane d'une voix douce. _

_- Je tiens à vous Jane et ça me tue de vous voir agir comme si rien n'avait d'importance, avoua Lisbon tout en se calant un peu plus dans les bras de Jane._

_- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois tout en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme_.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés, chacun encaissant tout ce qui venait d'être dit avant que Jane ne brise le silence voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Bon vous voyez que vous aviez besoin de me crier dessus, plaisanta Jane._

_- Même si ça fait du bien j'aurais tout de même préféré rester dans l'ambiance du début de soirée…, répondit Lisbon dans un petit rire. _

_- La soirée n'est pas encore finie, fit Jane en haussant les épaules. On a encore le temps de la rendre de nouveau agréable, ajouta-t-il. _

Lisbon releva la tête vers Jane et tous les deux se sourirent. Lisbon resta encore un moment dans les bras de Jane avant de se redresser à nouveau, sans pour autant que le consultant n'enlève son bras autour d'elle, puis ils se mirent à parler de choses plus légères.

La tension qui était apparut lors de leur conversation s'était dissipée et ils s'étaient très vite sentis beaucoup mieux, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre.

C'est après quelques heures de discussion, alors que Jane était entrain de parler qu'il avait soudain senti une tête se poser sur son épaule et avait pu constater que Lisbon s'était endormie. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant comme ça et l'avait trouvé adorable. Il avait hésité un moment à la réveiller pour lui dire de rentrer chez elle mais il avait finalement, et un peu égoïstement, décidé de ne pas la réveiller et de la laisser dormir dans ses bras. Il lui avait déposé un baiser dans les cheveux, appréciant le soupir de bien-être de la jeune femme comme réponse et lui avait murmurait un « Vous êtes importante pour moi, Teresa» avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Lisbon se réveilla chatouillée par les rayons du soleil sur son visage. La jeune femme soupira de contentement, elle se sentait bien et n'avait aucunement envie de quitter le cocon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle bougea légèrement la tête et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel sous elle. Lisbon voulut bouger mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'un bras autour de sa taille l'en empêchait, qu'elle avait une jambe par-dessus celles de la personne en dessous d'elle et que sa main posée sur son torse était elle-même emprisonnée par une autre main. Teresa finit par lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage de la personne qui la tenait si fermement dans ses bras et fut surprise de voir que ce n'était autre que Jane. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi il était là, son cerveau sans doute encore un peu embrumé de sommeil, avant de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Elle s'était certainement endormie sans s'en rendre compte, fatiguée après des heures de bavardage avec Jane, et c'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant dans une situation embarrassante avec son très cher consultant. Le connaissant, elle n'en entendrait jamais la fin de celle là.<p>

Pourtant au fond, la situation ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, certes c'était embarrassant et étrange mais cela n'en restait pas moins agréable...

Lisbon soupira, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle laisse des pensées pareilles s'immiscer dans son esprit. Malheureusement, toute la situation s'y prêtait l'ambiance orangée et chaleureuse que le petit matin avait infiltré dans le grenier du CBI, la rendait encore plus unique et touchante. Lisbon se redressa légèrement, son regard se posa à nouveau sur le visage de Jane et à ce moment là elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder.

Il semblait à Lisbon que Jane n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Il dormait profondément. Chose qui devait être plutôt inhabituelle chez lui et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Le soleil éclairait son doux visage et donnait à ses boucles blondes un reflet doré, il avait l'air d'un ange. Lisbon sourit, une vision pareille dès le réveil était très bienfaisante et elle se mit à penser qu'elle pourrait aisément s'y habituer. Lisbon secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment ridicule, comme si elle se retrouverait un jour de nouveau dans une telle situation, elle ne le verrait sûrement plus jamais comme ça. C'est sur ce constat que Lisbon se dit qu'elle devait en profiter un maximum, elle se mit donc à observer Jane encore plus intensément, cherchant à graver chaque parcelle de son visage dans sa mémoire. Très vite le regard de Teresa s'arrêta sur cette petite fossette qu'elle aimait tant et elle eut une soudaine et irrésistible envie de l'embrasser mais s'en empêcha de justesse, pensant que cette idée était une nouvelle fois stupide et ne voulant pas réveiller Jane. Cependant, son esprit continua de vagabonder et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire de l'embrasser quand son attention dériva sur les lèvres du consultant. Après un moment Lisbon soupira arborant un petit sourire en coin, avec toutes ces pensées, catholiques ou non, qui se bousculaient dans son esprit à cet instant, elle ne pouvait continuer de nier l'évidence… elle était complètement tombée sous le charme de cet homme et on pouvait sûrement dire qu'elle était amoureuse… Quand est-ce que cela avait bien pu se produire ?

Lisbon était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien la sortit de sa rêverie, la faisant sursauter.

-_Arrêtez de me regarder dormir Lisbon, c'est effrayant, la taquina Jane les yeux toujours fermés._

_-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'étais entrain de faire, nia la jeune femme amusée._

_-Non, bien sûr que non, sourit Jane._

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'il fut surpris par la proximité entre leurs deux visages, Jane ne le montra pas et se contenta de planter son regard bleu dans celui de Lisbon, qui le regardait sourire aux lèvres. Patrick trouva Teresa magnifique, le sourire étirant ses lèvres, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, vestige de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer dans ses bras et le soleil qui illuminait son visage tout en donnant au vert de ses yeux un éclat plus prononcé, la rendait tout simplement sublime. Patrick Jane était conquis et il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce.

_-Il paraît que l'on reconnaît une belle femme à son réveil. Je pense que c'est vrai, devant moi j'ai une femme vraiment superbe. dit Patrick d'une voix douce et emplie de tendresse. _

_-Ne soyez pas stupide Jane, rougit Lisbon._

_-Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de dire la vérité non plus, maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était quand je vous cachais des choses que vous n'aimiez pas? La taquina-t-il. _

_-Bien sûr que si mais pas quand vous racontez n'importe quoi. _

_-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je le pense vraiment, vous êtes magnifique, renchérit Jane tout en lui souriant._

Lisbon se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face au regard intense de Jane sur elle et ses dernières paroles ne l'aidaient pas. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort que la normale et tout d'un coup, le sourire qu'elle était arrivée à garder jusque là, pour ne rien montrer de son trouble, disparut quand elle sentit le pouce du consultant tracer le contour de ses lèvres. Elle planta un regard interrogatif dans celui de Jane avant d'inconsciemment dévier sur ses lèvres.

Jane s'en aperçut mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque commentaire que Teresa avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste les surpris tous les deux et Lisbon voulut aussitôt se détacher de lui mais les lèvres de Jane bougeant sous les siennes et sa main posée sur sa nuque pour la maintenir en place, avait fait s'envoler le peu de volonté qu'elle avait eu pour se reculer et tout arrêter.

Elle, Teresa Lisbon était en train d'embrasser son consultant, Patrick Jane. Elle n'en revenait pas. La jeune femme aurait cru que Jane l'aurait poliment repoussé, ayant le sentiment de trahir sa défunte épouse. Il portait toujours son alliance après tout mais non, la réaction de Jane avait été tout le contraire et c'est lui qui avait cherché à intensifier le baiser. Lisbon l'avait évidemment laissé faire et leurs deux langues s'étaient alors rencontrées dans une passion électrisante. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux et tout ce qui leur importait en cet instant était leurs lèvres liées avec passion et fougue. Jane s'était aussi décidé à prendre le dessus et avait habilement bougé pour se retrouver au dessus de la jeune femme qui avait poussé un gémissement de satisfaction, laissant ses mains se perdre dans les boucles blondes du consultant qu'elle avait toujours rêver de toucher. En sentant les mains de Lisbon dans ses cheveux Jane avait souri contre ses lèvres et avait laissé l'une de ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps de Teresa.

Tous les deux perdus dans cette intime rencontre avec l'autre, Jane et Lisbon n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une personne venait d'arriver dans le grenier et était maintenant témoin de leur égarement. Ce fut donc un puissant raclement de gorge qui les fit se détacher et se tourner vers la personne en question, surpris et embarrassé.

-_On a une nouvelle affaire, déclara Cho toujours impassible. _

_-Très bien, on…on arrive tout de suite, répondit Lisbon d'une voix mal assurée._

Cho acquiesça et se prépara à quitter les lieux quand Lisbon l'interpella.

_-Cho ?_

_-Je n'ai rien vu, la rassura l'asiatique avant de se retourner et de sortir du grenier avec un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres. _

_-C'est pas vrai, soupira Lisbon tout en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le matelas sous le regard amusé de Jane. Et tu trouves ça drôle ? _

_-Plutôt, oui et puis ce n'est que Cho, il ne dira rien. Ça aurait était pire si ça avait été Rigsby ou Van Pelt, précisa Jane._

_-Je ne veux même pas y penser !_

Ils se sourirent puis Lisbon se releva.

_-Tu te rends compte que c'était une erreur, finit par dire Lisbon, dos à Jane._

_- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Jane en se levant à son tour. _

Teresa se retourna surprise.

- _Jane, soit sérieux deux minutes. _

_- Je suis sérieux, ce n'était peut être pas prévu et un peu soudain mais ce n'était certainement pas une erreur, expliqua le consultant tout en s'avançant vers Lisbon. _

_- Comment tu peux dire que ce baiser n'était pas une erreur alors que tu portes toujours ton alliance ?_

Jane secoua la tête, s'approchant un peu plus de Lisbon avant de lui prendre les mains dans les siennes et de planter son regard dans le sien.

_-Teresa, le fait que je ne puisse pas encore enlever mon alliance ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas le faire si j'ai la bonne personne à mes côtés pour m'y aider et me donner l'envie de l'enlever, voyant le regard interrogateur de Lisbon, Jane continua. Et à dire vrai je crois que si je ne suis pas capable de le faire pour toi, je ne serais jamais capable de le faire pour personne d'autre. _

A cette confession le cœur de Lisbon se serra de bonheur et elle sourit bêtement. C'était la plus belle promesse qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Teresa posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Jane et lui déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de murmurer tendrement.

_-On fera tout pour y arriver dans ce cas. _

Jane lui sourit, c'était aussi la plus belle promesse qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

_- Mais maintenant nous avons un meurtre à élucider alors on ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot ! ajouta Lisbon sur un ton un peu autoritaire. _

_- Oui, chef ! fit Jane tout en plaisantant avant de la tirer vers la sortie._

Lisbon secoua la tête amusée et le suivit. Les choses risquaient d'être compliquées, le chemin jusqu'à leur bonheur serait sûrement difficile et semé d'embûches mais ils étaient tout les deux déterminés et confiants qu'à la fin ils y parviendraient. À partir de là, rien ne pourrait les séparer et le futur ne pouvait que leur appartenir…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou! j'espère que vous aurait aimé cette OS.<strong><br>**


End file.
